Eugene Madsen
Eugene Langkjær Madsen is Restorer37's main character. He is one of Flight Engineer along with Esmeralda Marshall on Station 47. And Danish Astronaut who attend twice mission in the space station. As Exploration 12 and 13. Profile Childhood, Family and Study Eugene was born in 28th June, 2010 in Copenhagen, Denmark. He is only son of REDACTED and ████ ██████. His father was rocket and submarine engineer who █████ ███████ ███████ in an incident in 2017 leaving only a number of invention and a blueprint of unfinished new rocket engine he built. Eugene inherited his father's intelligence but also have similar aggressive behavior trait. By attending to local historical recreation group which recommended by his history enthusiast mother and train as viking sword fighter and using duel match to release his stress and anger safely, his aggressive trait is no longer cause him a problem anymore. He attended to Copenhagen University studying aerospace engineering and meet Vietnamese and Norwegian friends who help him build a prototype engine MK-I. Work Aboard After graduation. Eugene travel to Thailand to work with newly registered rocket startup NSx Corp. and start building his new engine. The test show incredible amount of thrust never been achieved by any engine in the same size before. This drive NSx from cubesat launch provider into super heavy launch in a short time getting the company a huge amount of funding and money from supporter around the world. Despite his wealth from the invention, he donate half of his salary to local cat cafe run by Yardnamfah so she can sheltered more stray cat and re-establish his father's rocket group again. Career Path NSx Corp Eugene got his first job after his father died when he was graduate. That cause him be rejected by many sponsor and also his professors to develop MK-I engine. But there is still someone who interest in his project. The founder of NSx, Seer Vitsawachamnankarn, She was interested in Eugene and friends' project for very long time. Then she offer him to work oversea at NSx in Thailand. He accept this offer and work for 2 years. Although Fortran died in that time before move to Thailand and left MK-I with Eugene and Antares. ENSPACE & IASA ----- Astromadsen Raketlaboratorium ----- Role in Station 47 ----- Role in SCIENIA See also in SCIENIA Wiki . Role in Narrative INGENI ----- Personal Life Eugene never had any girlfriend in his lifetime. As he knew about his father reputation about sex life. It seems disgusting for him and never been in any naughty stuff. However he ever had first one-side love with his friend, Antares. Then been reject later because of his nerd trait. And He never interest in love then he met Esmeralda Marshall. Flight Engineer and his colleague in Exploration 12 and 13. They were training in first 2 years astronaut candidate program before. And get to know each other after selected to work in Exploration 12. That they trained together for a year before go to Station 47. After returned to earth with error incident. Their relationship grown so fast but can't reveal the feeling to each other as well. Because they don't want to ruin their professional and future opportunity with their romantic interest. Then they died together in the Station 47 Disaster in 27 May, 2039. Trivia * Eugene are modeled after Danish submarine and rocket engineer Peter Madsen before Kim Wall's incident and have no relation with the actual person used for reference. Date of character first appearance is 20 May 2017 in Station 47 group. * If Eugene have CV, he will be voiced by Tasuku Hatanaka. (Ikoma, from Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress.) * Eugene drawing skill is good. As he is a fan of The Last Promise Land and other space opera anime. He also can speak and read some Japanese. * Eugene have 17 cats, made him #1 cat owner of 37VERSE. Category:Character